1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to printed circuit board design technology, and particularly to an electronic device and method for detecting equivalent series inductance of an electrical component of a printed circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
Printed circuit board (PCB) layout is an important step in the manufacturing process of a motherboard and is closely related to product quality. If an equivalent series inductance (ESL) of an electrical component (e.g., a capacitor) in a PCB does not fall in a standard range, then interference noise or electro magnetic interference (EMI) is generated. The interference noise or EMI can interface with an ability to respond a current changing by the electrical component. ESL detection of the electrical components are usually checked manually; it is a time-consuming work and results in mistakes. Therefore, a more efficient method for detecting ESL of an electrical component of a printed circuit board is desired.